A grey judgement
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: judegment day. Jenny gets shot and is sent to seattle grace mercey west hospital. will she live? what happens when she meets someone she hasn't spoken to in years? how will derek react? will this exsperience make people reveal their true fellings?
1. why didn't you stay with her?

**Author Notes: thank you tiva-fiva for all the help. Before you say it i know there is no way jenny would of been brought to seatle grace's hospital but get over it it's my story. please review and if you have any suggestion's tell me. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own ncis or grey's anatomy**

Chapter one

She laid there in the dinner a pool of blood surrounding her. It was her blood. She wasn't sure how many times she had been shot all she knew was it hurt a hell of a lot. The next thing she knew a man was kneeling beside her. Her vision was blurry but she knew it was him his blue eyes gave him away, they always did. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek "i... I'm s...so sorr..." she tried to say but everything went black her hand left his cheek and landed on her bloody chest leaving a bloody hand print on his cheek. He stayed by her side until the paramedics came.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Gibbs asked Tony and Ziva "we were obeying her orders" Ziva said trying to hold back the tears_. I knew something was wrong but didn't act on it how could i of been so stupid,_ Ziva thought but then was brought back to reality by Tony putting his arm on her shoulder and leading her back to the car, then Gibbs and franks got in the other car. Gibbs drove as fast as he could to the hospital were jenny was taken even with Ziva's driving she could barely keep up.

"What do you mean you don't know who I'm talking about, a redheaded woman with gunshot wounds?" Gibbs was shouting so loud that the people in coma's would probably wake up "Sir please calm down" the doctor said not at all intimidated by Gibbs "Probie calm down they will tell us what's going on when they know" Franks said trying to calm his friend down and pulling him to the seat next to him, "maybe I should try boss" Tony said with a smile, Gibbs nodded.

Tony walked up to the doctor and said "So Doctor Grey does that M stand for anything?" then he gave her one of his famous grins "she's married" a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes came up behind the doctor and put his hands around her waist "sorry you weren't wearing a wedding ring" Tony said in his defence "so why were you hitting on me then" Dr Grey asked, " l am looking for Jenny Shepard she was brought in a about half an hour ago with Gunshot wounds" Tony asked stressing that he needed to know where she was, Dr Grey was about to say the same to him as she had said to Gibbs until she got interrupted by her husband "She is in surgery, Dr Altman and Dr Yang are doing the operation and they have only just started so will be a couple more hours until it's done so you should just wait" "Thank you Dr uh…" Tony said trying to read his name tag "Dr Shepard" The Dr said. Meredith and Derek went back to work and Tony went back to his seat.

It had been an hour since Gibbs had shouted at the doctor he now knew as Meredith. He was sitting on a chair going over the events of today in his head, _why hadn't she told him about Svetlana and how she couldn't bring herself to kill her, why hadn't she asked him to help? _He was brought from his thoughts when Abby came running out of the elevator followed by McGee and ducky. The first thing Abby did was hug Gibbs and then she burst out crying staining his shirt with her tears. She should have worn water proof mascara.

"How is she doing" Ducky asked looking at Gibbs with a sympathetic look in his eye's "All I know is that she is having heart surgery as one of the bullets damaged her heart" Gibbs replied. Abby was now calm and sitting next to McGee with her head resting on his shoulder.

Half an hour later Gibbs was getting coffee from the cafeteria when he noticed a short, blond woman with a slim build walk past. She was wearing sun glasses so he wouldn't see her eyes but he recognised her from some were but were. Then as he walked back to the waiting room he realised who it was, it made him drop his coffee then he turned on his hills and ran in the direction the women went. **Svetlana!**

**please please review XD**


	2. have a nice life special agent Gibbs

**Author notes: just a short chapter please review **

**Disclaimer: i dont own NCIS or Grey's Antatonamy.**

Chapter 2

He ran towards the surgery rooms. He knew she was going to try and kill Jen with any means possible. He reached the surgery room where she was having surgery and noticed Tony and Ziva had followed with their guns drawn. "Svetlana" Gibbs whispered to them as they approached behind him. "I'll go in you wait for her to come out" Gibbs said still in a whisper "But boss…" Tony began "No buts just wait here" Gibbs said pointing to the floor. Tony and Ziva nodded then Gibbs slowely opened the door with his gun drawn.

The room was dark and he saw Jenny's body on the table and could hear beep beep on the heart monitor. That's good she is still alive she thought. Svetlana was pointing her gun at the surgeons. "Stop zee operation now or I'll shoot" Svetlana said stepping closer to the older women surgeon who had dirty blond hair and had a slim build. But surgeon didn't stop, "I will shoot if you don't stop now" Svetlana said taking another step forward "If we stop now she will die" the Asian women surgeon said "That's the point". "Svetlana you shoot them and I'll shoot you, now leave them alone it's me you want I'm the one who killed the man you loved not them, not her" Gibbs said pointing to the surgeons and then to Jenny, "I'm doing what you did to me special agent Gibbs, killing the one you love" Svetlana said with an evil look in her eyes "now stop" she said firing her gun at the wall just missing the male surgeon with deep blue eyes.

The surgeons put all the tools down and stepped back "the blood is now going to fill her chest and se will suffocate and die" The Asian women surgeon said. Then the heart monitor made aloud beeeeeeeeeeeeeep, she was now dead. Gibbs came up behind Svetlana his gun pointing at her head. Svetlana turned and kicked Gibbs to the floor making him drop his gun before he had a chance to shoot.

"Have a nice life special agent Gibbs" Svetlana walking out of the room to be met the other side by the barrel of ziva's sig "You are under arrest for the attempted murder and murder of a federal agent" Ziva said as she stepped back and Tony cuffed her wrists then they dragged her out of the hospital and took her to prison.

Meanwhile Gibbs was now staring in disbelief staring at Jenny's body on the table. How could he let the surgeons just stop like that? How could he let Svetlana live after killing the women he loved? He was brought from his thoughts by a sound from the heart monitor, then again. Beep beep.

review review!


	3. the pain in your eye's

_**Author notes: If no one reviews I going to stop writing this story so if you do want more review XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy.**_

Chapter 3 

Gibbs looked at the heart monitor in disbelieve. "Sir you need to leave the OR so we can finish the surgery" The male surgeon said. Gibbs smiled and nodded then walked out of the room. "Good thinking Dr Yang" Dr Altman said "Thanks" was all Dr Yang said in return and then they continued with the surgery.

"Yer Gibbs" Gibbs said as he answered his phone, "Svetlana's said she killed the director is that true?" Tony asked worried about what the truth might be, "No she thought she did but the surgeons unclipped the heart monitor to make seem like she was dead, but don't let Svetlana know that" Gibbs said, "ok thanks for clearing that up boss" and with that Gibbs hung up and Ducky, Abby, McGee and Gibbs waited to hear news about Jenny.

"How is she" Dr Derek Shepard asked Dr Hunt as soon as he came out of the OR, "She will for now anyway" he said in return taking off her scrub hat "what do you mean for now" Dr Shepard asked worried "Well she has a brain tumour that looks inoperable the X-rays are in her file if you want to look I know that's you expertise" as he said this he gave him the folder in his hand then went to change out of the scrubs.

Meanwhile Dr Altman appeared in the waiting room. Gibbs stood up and so did everyone else "How is she doctor?" Abby asked trying to be as cheerful as she could considering the circumstances. By this time Tony and Ziva had come back from taking Svetlana to prison. "Well the operation went fine but did you know she has a very serious brain tumour?" "No" five very shocked people said at once "Yes" then everyone turned to ducky with looks of hurt and confusion on their faces "she didn't want you to know, she didn't want to hurt any of you" He explained then everyone turned back to Dr Altman who was still standing there "So she is going to die anyway" Tony said more as a statement than a question "We are getting are brain surgeon to look at the tumour but it is very likely that its inoperable I'm sorry, If you want to see her she should be coming around soon she is in the room down there" Dr Altman said pointing to a corridor then walking away. They all ran to Jenny room and found her awake and they told her all about Svetlana and she explained why she didn't want them to know about the tumour.

"I have been looking for you?" Dr Meredith Grey said as she found her husband in one of the x-ray rooms looking at an X-ray of a brain tumour "well you found me" Derek said without even looking at her "Who's X-ray is it?" she asked pointing at what he was staring at, "The women who came in with gunshot wounds" he said still not taking his eyes off the X-ray "Do you think you can remove it, cos to me it looks inoperable?" she asked very concerned "No I think I can have ago" Derek said his green eyes meeting hers "But…" she began "No buts Mere, I have to do this" Derek said "why" Meredith said trying to find out what he was hiding "I just have to , let's go home" he said putting away the X-ray and taking Meredith's hand.

"Go gets some rest all of you I'll be fine" Jenny said trying to get her friends to go back to the hotel and rest McGee Abby and Ducky nodded then said good bye to Jenny and the others, "Go" Jenny said pointing to the door "Sorry Madame Director we have to stay and protect you" Tony said "No its an order the three of you must go and get rest" Jenny said going into 'Director' mode as Gibbs called it "No we won't leave you again Director" Ziva said trying to forget what happened when they had left her "You two go I'll stay with her" Gibbs said and with that the two agents were gone.

"Why didn't you tell me Jen" Gibbs said holding Jenny hand and rubbing it with his thumb, "Didn't want you all to look at me sadly just cos you knew I was going to die and I could bare to tell you Jethro it probably would of killed me, like it is now" Jenny trying to hold back the waterfalls behind her emerald eyes "I love you Jen you know that right?" Gibbs said also trying to hold back the water works "When that heart monitor stopped and I thought you were dead I felt like my whole world shattered and I thought about how much I love you and you were never going to know about it" he continued "I love you too, that's why I couldn't bear to tell you, I didn't want to see the pain I see know in your eye's" Jenny said in response a few tears know running down her cheeks.

Gibbs brushed away the tears on her cheek then their lips met in a passionate kiss. It was the first time they had kissed in the last ten years. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Gibbs whispered. They sat for a while in a confortable holding hands until Jenny drifted into a piece full sleep and Gibbs just watched her soft breathing as she slept. Their hands still locked together.

_**PLEASE REVIEW any advice is help full and before you say it I know that Seattle is no were near LA but it's my story. Chapter 4 will be up soon XD**_


	4. why is this women so important to you?

_**Author notes: I have nothing to say accept I love Jibbs XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy. **_

Chapter 4

Jenny woke up hopping it was all just a dream like she did most mornings. A dream that she had a brain tumour and was going to die within at least two years' time. Sadly no that was all true sometimes she wondered whether she should just end it all there a then but then she remembered last night, her and Jethro's talk. She should just get as much out of their time together as possible. Then she looked around where was he? _He probably took to his senses and realised what was the point spending time with someone who's going to die when he could go find someone to spend the rest of his life with_ and just as he thought that he appeared with a cup of coffee. "Hey how are you feeling?" Gibbs asked kissing her on the lips then presuming the position he had been in all night, a chair pulled up right next to her bed, then he took her hand in his once more.

"so when do you think they will let me get out of here" Jenny asked trying to sit up and winced in pain so Gibbs helped her get comfy, "Don't know Dr Altman I think it was one of the doctors who did you surgery, said that the brain doctor was going to look at your X-ray and see if they can remove the tumour, so I don't know exactly because you might have an operation to remove it" Gibbs answered her question "Jethro the doctors in DC said that it was inoperable I don't think it's going to be operable here, so let's just enjoy the time we have together" Jenny said in a sad voice,

"By the way what hospital is this?" she asked remembering she still had no idea what hospital she was in "Oh I guess you haven been told its Seattle Grace Mercy west hospital" Gibbs said with a half grin Jenny on the other hand took a big gulp and looked very nervous "Jen what's wrong" Gibbs asked seeing she was disturbed "Oh nothing I just hate hospitals" she said trying to get the feeling to go away.

"How are you feeling today" Dr Yang asked Jenny after asking Gibbs to leave so she could check her vitals then she looked at the clipboard at the end of Jenny's bed, "Just a little swore and I have a head ace" Jenny replied "well the soreness is to be expected and the head ace well You know" Dr yang replied while checking her heat beat "Thank you for doing what you did when Svetlana came in I mean it was very brave of you"

"Oh it happened about a year and a half ago, this guy was angry at some doctors because his wife died on the operating table and so he decided to kill the doctors who worked on his wife and then Dr Shepard got shot in the same place you did so I was operating on him and the gun man came in and told me to stop so did the same as I did for you, sorry I didn't mean to babble" Dr Yang said trying to fight back the memories of that day

"It's ok, and you weren't babbling, you're very brave" Jenny said with a half-smile "Is uh Dr Shepard, was it, ok?" Jenny asked curiously

Dr Yang looked at Jenny confused as to why she wanted to know then she nodded and left the room then motioned to Gibbs that he could go in.

Cristina came from Jenny's room to find Meredith deep in thought "What wrong with you" Cristina asked her "I am fine it's Derek I'm worried about"

"Oh, what are you worried about exactly" Cristina asked trying to comfort her friend

"Well you know that patient with the big brain tumour that you did the operation on yesterday, well he is obsessed with it he keeps saying he is going to get read of the tumour when all the other Doctors including myself who have looked at the X-ray say it's impossible" Meredith said getting frustrated

"Where is he now?" Cristina asked

"Up with the chief trying to get approval to do the operation, I think he is hiding something from" Meredith said pointing to the direction of the chief's office

"What do you mean like he knows the women?" Cristina said whispering more than talking know

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Meredith replied.

Jenny and Gibbs were sitting in silence again. Jenny smiled when she heard the voice off a bubbly Goth coming towards the room. "Hey, how's el jefe and our fearless leader this morning" Abby asked "were fine Abs" Gibbs said with a smile. Ducky came in with a bunch of orchids he handed them to Jenny "Oh Ducky they are lovely" Jenny said smelling them "it my pleasure my dear" Ducky said kissing Jenny on the cheek. A nurse came in and took the flowers and put them in a vase of water and put them on a cabinet next to her bed. Jenny looked around at all the people surrounding her she had Jethro and the 'Kids' as Abby called them and then she had Ducky. They were a family and she was going to enjoy the time she had with them.

Meanwhile "Please chief just give me a chance I know I can remove it please" Derek was now begging Chief Webber to give him a chance to remove the tumour from Jenny's brain, "Why is this women so important to you" Derek didn't really want to tell the truth but he had to otherwise he would have a chance of saving her "She…She.." Derek began, "spit it out!" Webber was getting angry "she… she is my sister"

_**REVIEW PLEASE XD**_


	5. how's mum?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**Chapter 5 **_

"She what?" Chief Webber was getting angry now, "She is my sister, but also she is a patient and I'm her doctor so I'll be doing the surgery" Derek replied and was about to walk out when Webber said "No, your judgment is being clouded just because she is your sister I will not allow you to do the surgery" Derek looked at him and said one word "fine" then he walked out.

On his way to the OR rooms Derek bumped into Meredith. "Get Jenny Shepard ready for surgery, tell her the procedure and the risks were doing it today" Meredith nodded and headed to the patients room while Derek went to see if he could find an OR to steal.

Meredith came into Jenny's room and noticed Jenny looked familiar like from a picture or something but couldn't put her finger on it. "Hello I'm Doctor Grey" Meredith said looking at Jenny then to Gibbs, Jenny nodded, "Gibbs" Gibbs said in return. " Me and my husband Dr Shepard will be doing the procedure" Meredith said, "Oh so you must be Addison" Jenny said as the last thing she knew Derek married a women named Addison but was too busy at work to come to the wedding and that was the last she had heard of her brother.

Gibbs was surprised at what Jenny had said and by the look on Meredith's face she was even more shocked. "What no my name is Meredith" Meredith said still in a little bit of shock but before she could say anything else Derek walked into the room. "So how's mum" Jenny asked bluntly, "How's work" Derek replied, "What!" Meredith and Gibbs said at the same time, "Meredith Grey, Jenifer Shepard my sister" Derek said holding Meredith's hand "Nice to meet you" Meredith said holding out her other hand that wasn't in Derek's towards Jenny "Nice to meet you too" Jenny said taking her hand "what happened to Addison?" Jenny asked Derek "she cheated on me and things just didn't work out" Derek said Jenny smiled and turn to Gibbs he knew exactly what she was thinking "Diane" Gibbs said they both laughed. Meredith and Derek just stood there and looked at them.

"Oh sorry, Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs my Brother Derek Shepard" Jenny said forgetting she hadn't introduced them, the men shook hands. "Ok back to business" Derek said "the surgery is going to take a couple of hours and it's going to be tricky but I'm sure I can get it out and…" Derek was interrupted by Jenny "Derek you can't every doctor in DC said it was inoperable and somehow I don't think that has changed in the last month" "But you're in Seattle know and I'm your doctor" Derek said with a slight smirk, "well done for pointing out the obvious" Jenny said sarcastically "Look Derek is the best brain surgeon there is if anyone can remove the tumour it him" Meredith butted in. Jenny, Gibbs and Derek smiled.

"If it gives her a chance of living I'm all for it" Gibbs said with a grin, Jenny just looked confused. "Can you get the rest of the team in here and Meredith could you give me a minuet with Derek" Jenny asked Gibbs and Meredith they both nodded and before Gibbs left he gave Jenny a kiss on the forehead. "Derek please don't do this just because I'm your sister" Jenny said her green eyes meeting Derek's "I'm not even if you were just a normal patient I would still remove it" Derek said squeezing her hand, "how can you not hate me for not coming to your wedding" , "Jen I understand I mean maybe in didn't then but I do know you were in the middle of an important mission" Jenny smiled, she had always presumed her only brother hated her guts as she didn't come to his wedding and not seeing him for years when they had been so close during their child hood. Derek hugged Jenny and whispered "Don't worry everything will be fine, were on my turf now" in to her ear.

"Meredith seems really nice by the way" Jenny said as she was brought out of her brothers embrace "Thanks and uh Gibbs seems to care about you a lot" Jenny smiled "we have been through a lot, I was his probie then we were partners, then at the time of your wedding we were undercover as a married couple in Paris and we fell in love over that proses but then I made the mistake of leaving him" Jenny almost shed a tear.

Derek smiled then read over her medical records on the chart at the end of her bed, "you have been shot two times before" Derek said in almost disbelieve "how could you not tell me"

"Oh yeah that would have been grate, hi I know we haven't spoken in years but I thought you would like to know I've been shot" Jenny said her voice slightly razed "You didn't tell me that you got shot and almost died" Derek looked in shock "Fair point" was all he could say before Gibbs and Meredith came in with the rest of the team.

"Ok This is my brother Dr Derek Shepard, and Derek this is Abby, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Mike and Dr Donald Mallard" Jenny said pointing to everyone as she said their names "you can call me Ducky" Ducky added, "Well its very nice to meet you and very nice to meet you again Tony " Derek said looking at Tony " again I'm so sorry she wasn't wearing a wedding ring and I just wanted to know were the Director was" Tony said in his defence as Jenny razed an eye brow.

"Director, who is the director" Derek asked slightly confused "I am" Jenny said forgetting her brother didn't know her title "Oh so what do you all do at NCIS?" Derek asked the team, Abby smiled and said "well I am the forensic scientist, Duck is the ME, Jenny is our fearless leader, Tony is a senior field agent, Tim is also a field agent, Ziva is our mossed liaison officer and this silvery haired fox is the daddy of the team he is the head of the Major case response team at NCIS, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs "Abby finished almost out of breath and Meredith and Derek just smiled.

There was an uncomfortable silence that was finally broken by Derek "Ok well there is an OR available know so we better get you ready for surgery" everyone's faces dropped they had forgotten that Jenny still had the tumour and could die, "We only have one problem the chief hasn't given his consent so someone is going to have to guard the doors" Derek said forgetting that one little problem, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other and Ziva said "we have that covered".

_**Author note: sorry it took so long, I had writers block. Please review, suggestions welcome. XD**_


	6. pulling through

**Author notes: so sorry for the late update my computer went funny so know all my stuff is deleted so I've lost all my stories . Thank you Tiva-Fiva for all the help you rock!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 6

Her breathing was steady as well as her heart rate, this was the total opposite to Gibbs', he was a right mess, he couldn't stop panicking, however this was not a fair comparison due to the fact that she was unconscious and Gibbs was worrying no petrified for Jenny who had just gone into surgery. He couldn't stop his coffee holding hand from shaking, this was so unlike Gibbs. He could lose her so easily. Did he trust Derek, he knows he is a neurosurgeon, but this was his Jenny, his everything. Her life was in the hands of this man, her brother, who she hadn't seen in years. How could she trust him so?

Gibbs was pulled out of his thoughts when Franks grabbed his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"She will be fine probie, she is strong; she proved that back at the diner" Gibbs just nodded and cradled his head in his hands, his thoughts returned to the dreaded scene he saw just a few days ago, when he thought he had already lost her, he had just got over that and now he has to prepare himself for that fate all over again. The image of her laying there almost drowning in blood was repeatedly flashing in his head.

A few moments later McGee approached him and attempted to hand him a steaming cup of dark coffee that matched his mood, but he was not in the mood for coffee, he didn't feel like Gibbs, half of him was lying in an operation room and possibly dying, he didn't know. Every time a surgeon would enter the waiting room the team's hearts would skip a beat but every time the surgeon would be there for someone else not jenny.

Tony and Ziva were guarding the operating room.

"Do you think he will be able to remove tumour" Ziva asked Tony

"Of course I mean they wouldn't make just anyone the head of neuro would they" Tony said trying to sound positive.

"No we wouldn't" a tall man with a deep voice appeared in front of them "Derek is one of the best but he has a problem following orders" The man finished

"I'm special agent Anthony DiNozzo and this is Mossad liaison officer Ziva David" Tony said then they both showed the man their badges "NCIS" Tony finished.

"Richard Webber the chief of surgery know let me through" the chief said trying to get past the barricade that was Tony and Ziva.

"We are her protective detail and you going in that room may threaten her life and we can't allow you do that" Ziva said

Webber turned around and as he walked away he muttered something about Derek.

In the OR. "Do you think you can get it out in one surgery" Meredith asked as Derek took a closer look at the tumour.

"I hope so Mer" Derek said then he carried on the surgery. Jenny's life was in her brother's hands and he didn't know if he could handle that. If anything happened to her their mother and sisters would kill him and not to mention the NCIS family would also want to kill him and he didn't want to see what fighting skills they taught at Mossad.

Abby was sitting next to Franks in the waiting room thinking about the case with the dog Jethro and what jenny had said "sometimes things aren't so simple Abby, sometimes we can't control the outcome. Sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you and accept it" this brought tears to her eyes especially when she remembered the rest of their conversation._ Flashback._

"_I can't…I won't" Abby said in response._

"_He doesn't look very good does he" Jenny said indicating to the dog _

"_I think it's because he knows he is on death row. That would put a damper on anyone's spirits" Abby said almost in tears._

_End flashback _

_Of course at that time Jenny thought she was on death row, how could I have said that to her?_ She thought. McGee could see Abby was upset so put an arm around her shoulder and held her close_,_ Abby buried her head on McGee's chest and began to cry. It was a good thing this time she wore waterproof mascara.

Franks saw how close the whole team was and how much Jenny must of meant to everyone, even he felt worried for her even though he hardly knew her all he knew was Gibbs cared about her and if Gibbs trusted her so could he.

Gibbs was also lost in memories like Abby, he remembered the time after the FBI had interrogated them about Rene Benoit's murder and how he was so mean to her but then he remembered how they had been in Paris and how much he really did love her and how he could never hate her, he just had to look into those jade pools that could read him so well and that would make him see sense and keep him calm. He just hoped she would pull through they all did.

**Again sorry it took so long my computer deleted all my work. Read and review **


	7. some wack job

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Grey's Anatomy.**

Chapter7 

The team's fearless leader was still in surgery. The more the time went on the more people's faith started to fade. Gibbs and McGee swapped with Ziva and Tony as Ziva looked like she might not be able to stand any longer.

Gibbs could only just hear the faint beep of a machine on the other side of the door in the OR, he could also hear the muffled noise of people talking through masks. McGee could tell that Gibbs was trying to hear what was going on and kept his mouth shut and stayed as still as possible.

Franks needed a cigarette and knew the nurses wouldn't let him smoke inside so went out to the front of the hospital. He lit a cigarette and took a big puff. As he was standing there he noticed a tall man with dark black hair and moustache and a tooth pick hanging out of his mouth, pull up and get out. Franks put his cigarette on the floor and squashed it with his foot. When the man walked passed Franks he gave him a glare. Franks walked back into the hospital and headed for the waiting room.

Franks had just sat back down in the seat he was in before, when the man from earlier came in and stared at the team. All of the team but Franks stood up. "Where's Gibbs and McGee?" the man asked.

"They are on protection detail with the director" Ziva said bluntly

"Uh huh, can you get them here then" the man replied just as blunt.

Franks stood up and headed for the OR.

"Probie some wack job with a tooth pick wants you and McGee in the waiting room, i'll cover for you"

Gibbs nodded and knew exactly who he was talking about whereas McGee looked a little bit confused but followed Gibbs back to the waiting room.

"You better get through this red" Franks said to himself as Gibbs and his loyal Saint Bernard disappeared around the corner.

"What do you want Leon?" Gibbs said as Vance turned to look at him.

"You and your team back in DC" he answered, the tooth pick still in his mouth.

"Sorry can't, the director's orders are that me and my team stay here"

"I _am _the director and my orders are you and your team get the first plain back to DC" Vance was getting angry

"Jenny is the director, you will never ever come close to filling her socks" Ziva said angrily.

"Shoes Ziva you mean he will never be able to fill her shoes" Tony said half smirking but the other half angry at Vance

"Yes that too" Ziva stated still angry.

Vance smirked but then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his head jolted forward making his tooth pick fall out of his mouth. He had just been Gibbs slapped.

"I have a better idea why don't you get on the first plain back to DC" Gibbs growled into Vance's ear.

"I should fire you all"

"But you can't because you're not the director" Tony said smugly.

Vance looked around and saw the whole team were staring daggers at him so he turned on his heels and left.

"One of these day's I'm gunna tell him were to shove that tooth pick of his" Abby muttered just loud enough so Ducky who was next to her could hear, this made him smile.

Gibbs and McGee went back to protective detail and the others sat back down.

"This situation has made me think Tony" Ziva said

"Made you think what Ziivaah" Tony asked making her name longer like he often did.

"It's made me think that any of us could die any day and no one would know how you truly felt about each other"

"What are you trying to say?" Tony asked as he took Ziva's hand in his.

"You know I care about you Tony don't you? I mean you can be so obnoxious at times but other times you can be really sweet and charming"

"I care about you too Ziva, even though you don't get American idioms I find it cute"

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony softly on the lips. Lucky Abby was asleep, Franks was out smoking and Ducky was trying to get information about Jenny from the doctors.

It had now been three hours since Derek Started Jenny's surgery. Derek walked into the waiting room followed by Gibbs and McGee. They all waited eagerly for Franks to come back so Derek would tell them how the operation went.

**Author notes: As you might be able to tell I don't like Vance, I would really like to tell him were to shove that tooth pick. Please Review **


	8. second chance

**Author notes: I love jibbs forever and always. I might add a Mcabby moment I dunno yet I also want to do a merder moment too so if anyone could give me suggestions how to do them review and you'll get thanked.**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Abby couldn't have run fast enough to get franks if she had tried. She came back five minutes later dragging a moaning franks behind her. Everyone made room in the circle they had formed around Derek for them then Derek began.

"Ok I have got the tumour out but there is always a risk it could come back and even worse than before also there is a risk that she might have some memory loss but if she does it shouldn't last long" Derek said looking as the faces in front of him dropped.

"But none of that will happen I mean its red were talking about, she's strong" Mike stated rather that asking.

"Can we see her" Abby asked a couple of tears making themselves presence.

"She is out at the moment but will wake up in an hour or so" Derek said nodding and they were gone.

"My office now" Webber growled at Derek as he walked passed him. Derek followed. Once they were in the chief's office Webber turned around and was about to shout at him when Derek said "If it was Adele and you had a chance to save her would you take that chance even if everyone else said you couldn't do it, would you do it anyway"

Webber was trying to think about what Derek had said. He made a point he would do anything to save his wife even if anyone said he couldn't. "I understand why you did what you did, if I was in your position I probably would have done the same but it's the second time you have done this, you can't just do what you want, people put their lives in your hands every, I should fire you but the fact is your good , the best so I'll give you one more chance" Derek nodded then left closing the door behind him.

Derek Bumped in to Meredith. "Mer I'm sorry I never told you about Jen it's just she moved away and I never thought I would talk to her again and it never came up and…" Meredith interrupted Derek's speech by putting her finger on his lip.

"It's ok I mean I have seen lots of pictures of you as a little boy and I never asked you who she was and from the pictures I can tell you two were very close, I just wished you had told me who she was when she was brought in" Meredith said finally moving her finger then her pager beeped "I have to go, love you" and with that she kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Derek smiled he was so lucky to have Meredith he thought.

Derek went to see how Jenny was getting on but stopped in the door way when he saw her surrounded by her NCIS family. She wasn't awake but Abby was chatting to her. Derek smiled; even if her real family weren't there for her she would always have this adopted family that cared for her and loved her so much. Derek was so deep in thought he didn't realise Ducky come to stand next to him.

"She's very lucky to have you as her brother" Ducky said. Derek smiled then nodded.

"She is lucky to have you all to look out for her and I thank you all for that, how long have you all known her?"

"I have known Jennifer since her probie days as has Jethro, Ziva worked with her in Cairo and saved her life and I guess Anthony, Timothy and Abigail's friendship with her has grown since she became Director" Ducky replyed

Derek nodded then his pager beeped and he was gone.

Half an hour later Jenny started to gain conciseness. The first thing she heard was the beeps of machines then she heard Abby yabbering on about something she couldn't quite make out. Her head and the rest of her body ached. Everything came rushing back, being shot, Jethro telling her he loved her, talking to Derek and meeting Meredith then the tumour.

She opened her eyes, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light but when she did she saw she was surrounded by the team. "She's awake" Abby squealed with delight as Tony ran out of the room muttering something about ear drums then getting a doctor. Dr yang came in "Do you know what year it is" She asked bluntly "2008" Jenny said quite sure.

Everyone smiled but the joy was short lived as Dr Yang told them to leave so she could check Jenny's vitals. "Ok Ms Shepard your vitals are fine and from the shooting side of things you're going to make a full recovery, if you want to know about your tumour you'll have to wait for Dr Shepard to look at you" Cristina nodded then left the room and before she knew it the team plus Mike were back surrounding her.

"Mike I want you to go back to Mexico, I'll be fine, I insist"

"If you insist" He said sarcastically "I leave in about two hours, you be strong red and look after probie would yah" Mike said winking at Jenny. After saying goodbye to everyone and having a bone crushing Abby hug he was gone. Not long after that McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Ducky were forced by Jenny to go back to the hotel to rest. Gibbs however could not be persuaded. She did however persuade him to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat and drink and they both knew full well that he would just get a coffee and come right back.

While Gibbs was gone Derek came in to check on her before he and Meredith went home.

"Hey, life saver" Jenny said as he walked in, Derek smiled then picked up her chart.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Sore but other than that I feel fine" She said gesturing for him to come closer and she enveloped him in a hug then whispered "Thank you" into his ear and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's my Job" he said smiling

"But you could have lost it saving me"

"Your family and I have learnt of the years that family is more important than any job"

Jenny smiled brushing a tear away from her cheek. She wished she could of thought like that ten years ago.

"Derek can you do one more thing for me?" Jenny asked sitting up a little bit more

"Sure anything" He replied

"Can you tell mum and the sisters I am here?"

Derek nodded yes then with one last hug Derek left for the evening with his beautiful wife holding his hand their fingers entwined.

Gibbs came back with a coffee just like she thought he would, he sat in his the arm chair listening Jenny speak about her mother and sisters. He was glad she was telling him about them and loved seeing her eyes sparkle when she told funny stories about her childhood. Maybe he would meet them someday.

**What did you think? Please review **


	9. two familys

**Author notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews and please keep telling me what you think. Also big thanks to TIVA-FIVA. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

_He was back in the diner watching the women he loved die in his arms. She looked up at him and said with her last breath "I'm sorr…"then he looked into her jade pools and watched the life just fade. _

_Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned and was face to face with Svetlana. He noticed she had a gun and before he knew it she pulled the trigger and with a loud bang he was dead._

Jenny was woken by the feeling of someone gripping her hand harder than they were when she fell asleep. She opened her eyes and noticed Jethro was shaking almost. He gripped her hand more. Jenny heard him mutter her name. She realised he must be having a nightmare so did what she always used to when he had them when they were together. "Jethro" She said softly while she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. After a few minutes Gibbs woke abruptly sitting up straight and looked at Jenny. Gibbs saw he was gripping her hand tightly so let go a bit. "Do you wan't to talk about it?" Jenny asked softly.

"I dreamt we were back in the diner and you didn't survive and then Svetlana came up behind me and shot me, I mean it felt so real losing you" He said kissing her hand.

"But you didn't lose me, I'm right here" Jenny said smiling at him.

"But I could have lost you with all the events over the past weeks"

"Let's not dwell on the past and live in the here and now" Jenny said rubbing his hand with her thumb.

Gibbs just looked and Jen and realised how lucky he was to have her love him, he never thought she would give him a second chance but here they were more in love than ever before.

Derek was standing at the reception desk at the front of the hospital talking to Meredith. In the middle of their conversation Meredith burst out laughing as she looks over his shoulder. "What's so funny Mer?" Derek asked confused

"Turn around and you'll find out" She said walking towards Derek's mother and sisters walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Derek asked as he hugged his mother and his three sisters.

"Were here to visit Jenny" Derek's mother Carolyn said as if it was obvious.

"Ok I'm sure she will be happy to see you after all this time, I'll take you to her room" Derek said starting to walk to Jenny's room. He just hoped she would be happy seeing them, I mean she had to of known that after he told their mother that she was in hospital they would all come to visit even after all these years they are still her family and love her.

Jenny was laughing with Gibbs as they reminisced about the time they spent in Europe and the time when she was his probie. "I fell in love with you the moment you came in to the director's office" Jenny said smiling and holding both Gibbs hands in hers.

"Even though I was married at the time it still didn't stop me from falling for you" Gibbs said moving so they were face to face and before either of them knew it their lips were touching. They were brought from their kiss by a presents in the door. They looked up and Abby was standing in the door way with her camera phone prescent and the rest of the team behind her.

"Abs you had better delete that or no café-pows for a month" Gibbs growled.

"But Gibbs…" Abby whined.

"No buts Abs do you want me to start whacking you on the back of the head like I do to DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked which made Jenny raise an eyebrow.

Abby just sighed and click some buttons and the picture was gone or so Gibbs thought, instead it was sent to McGee and the others.

"Happy now" Abby said upset.

"Ecstatic" Gibbs said looking at Jenny lovingly. This made Abby grin with happiness. By now Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky had come in the room. Tony and Ziva were standing by the window secretly holding hands, Ducky sat on the other chair next to Gibbs, Abby sat on the end of Jenny's bed and McGee stood next to Abby.

They were all deep in conversation when there was a knock at the door. Jenny looked towards the door and was surprised to see Derek standing at the door along with their mother and her three sisters Nancy, Kathleen and Amelia. Everyone else in the room was silent and a little confused as to why Jenny looked so shocked, well everyone except Gibbs who from the story's he had been told he worked out they must be Jenny's family.

Carolyn came in and rushed straight for Jenny and engulfed her in a tight hug. The sisters followed and once their mother was finished hugging her they in turn hugged her. "How are you feeling" Carolyn asked very worried.

"I feel better now you're all here" Jenny said with a smile. Jenny's mother and sister looked around at the team and smiled.

"I'm going for a coffee run does anyone want anything?" McGee asked and once he knew what everyone wanted he and Abby both left to get the drinks.

Carolyn realise she didn't know who the team was so introduced herself. "I'm Jenny's mother Carolyn Shepard, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Dr Donald Mallard but uh you may call me Ducky" Ducky said shaking her hand.

"I'm Ziva David" Ziva said shaking her hand.

"I'm Special agent Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony" He said shaking he hand "The two getting drinks are Timothy McGee and Abby Sciuto"

Then Carolyn turned to Gibbs "And you are?" she asked

"I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he said with a smile

Carolyn noticed Gibbs seemed to be closer to Jenny than the others were and she didn't mind, she could tell that these people obviously looked out for her daughter when she couldn't and for that she was grateful.

"I'm Amelia but you can call me Ami" Ami said looking at everyone then waving to Tony. This caused Ziva to stop Tony from staring by elbowing him in the chest. "I only have eyes for you anyway" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear once he had recovered, Ziva just smiled.

When Abby and Tim came back Jenny decided it was time for the team to go back to DC. "I think you guy's should go back to DC, you've been away so long I'm sure Ducky there are a million autopsy for you to do and Abby I'm sure your forensic expertise is sorely missed" Jenny said looking at her NCIS family.

"But…"Abby begun but before she could finish Ducky interrupted her.

"I think Jennifer has a point Abigail, I think it's time some of us at least go back home" Ducky stated

"But people are going to have to stay and be protection detail" Tony said in a serious tone

"I have my body guards at the door I'm sure I'll be fine, please don't make me make it an order, you all deserve to go to your home's and rest after what I have put you all through these past couple of weeks" Jenny said to them all.

"Body guards?" Carolyn said suprised.

"The Director needs to have protection detail at all time's" Tony stated.

"Uh huh so why does Jen need body guards" Nancy asked confused.

"She is the Director of NCIS" Ziva said suprised that she didn't know her own sister was so important.

Carolyn and the sisters were suprized and werent sure what to say. "Well congratualton's on getting your dream Job" Ami said with a smile then all was quiet.

Gibbs who had been quiet, finally spoke "I'll stay with her, Tony you are more than capable of being acting team leader while I'm here"

Tony nodded and grinned. McGee took a big gulp and Ziva just sighed and whispered in to Tony's ear "If you make us do a campfire, I will kill you with whatever office supply at hand" Tony pulled a horrified face. Ziva just smirked.

Jenny tried to protest that Gibbs would stay with her but Gibbs just whispered "I'm not going any were unless you are coming with me" Jenny just smiled and thought how lucky she was to have him look over her. Even thought he could be a bastard at time's she loved him.

Abby gave Jenny and Gibbs big hugs and told them to call if they needed anything or just wanted to talk. Ziva, Tony and Tim also said their goodbyes and said how it was nice to meet Jenny's family. Ducky was last to say goodbye. "I hope you get better soon my dear" Ducky said as he kissed Jenny on the cheek, "Look after her Jethro" Ducky said turning to Gibbs.

"Oh I will" Gibbs said with a grin, "Have a safe flight Duck and call us when you get to DC" Gibbs added.

"It was very nice to meet you all" Ducky said to Carolyn. Kathleen, Nancy, Ami and Derek. Ducky and the team minus Jethro were gone.

Derek was needed somewhere else so had to go and Gibbs went to get coffee. Kathleen sat on the end of Jenny's bed then turned and said "So what's going on with you and Jethro?" she said with a giggle. Jenny Just laughed and pulled her sisters and mother into a big hug. It was good to have her family back. Maybe being shot in that diner wasn't so bad after all, it brought her and Jethro together, and reunited Jenny with her family.

**Author notes: sorry it was so long originally it was two chapters, but they were too short and don't worry this isn't the end there is still a couple of chapters to go. Please review. **

.


	10. forever

**Author notes: Thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

Jenny felt happier than she had in years. She had a man the man of her dreams and she had her family surrounding her and the operation seemed to have gone well and she was slowly but surely on the mend.

"Will you be ok if I leave for a minute, I'm going to call the team and see if they are behaving themselves" Gibbs asked Jenny, still holding her hand.

"Of course, my mum and Nancy said they would come around 1100 hours so they should be here when you get back" Gibbs nodded and kissed her on the forehead before he left the room. In the corridor Gibb's bumped into Derek.

"So how's are girl" Derek said with a smile.

"She's still a little swore but she's strong she'll be fine" Gibbs said smiling like he did whenever he talked about her.

"Well she will need to have check-ups every now and then to make sure the tumour doesn't come back and there are pills she will need to take to help recover" Derek said looking at her chart that he had in his hand. Gibbs nodded and was about to walk off when Derek said "You really care about her don't you"

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her" Gibbs stated then walked off.

Derek went to Jenny's room. "Hey how are you feeling today?" He asked

"Better than yesterday" Jenny said with a smile "once again I don't know how I'm going to repay you for saving my life"

"Come on Jen were family, you don't need to repay me" Derek said "anyway you will be happy to know as long as you carry on the way you're going you should be released in about two weeks, I'll send your file over to Bethesda and you will have to take some pills and you shouldn't work for at least a month and you'll have to have annual check-ups to make sure the tumour hasn't come back" Derek said reading off the chart.

"And what if it does come back" Jenny said in a worried tone.

"Then I'll have a look and see what we can do, but don't worry I'm sure it won't come back it's more of just a safety precaution" Derek's pager started to beep.

Jenny nodded "Sound like your needed elsewhere" Jenny said with a smile. Then he was gone.

A couple of minutes late Nancy and Carolyn came in to the room. "Hey, where's that fancy man of yours with the dazzling blue eyes" Nancy asked with a giggle as she hugged Jenny.

"He's just gone to stretch his leg's he'll be back soon" Jenny said with a smile she had never thought of him as her man but she guessed he was.

Carolyn smiled she was glad to see her daughters eyes sparkle when she spoke about him. "So you're the first female Director of a federal agency, that's impressive, it makes me very proud and I'm sure your father would be proud too" Carolyn said almost sheading a tear "he would be proud of all of you" She continued and then she hugged both of her daughters.

"So tell us more about Jethro" Carolyn said grinning at Jenny

"Well he is an ex-marine but he says…" Jenny got cut off

"There is no such thing as an ex-marine" Gibbs said with a smile from the door way. They all just laughed.

An hour later Nancy and Carolyn decided it was time for them to go "Well we had better be going, I might come with Kathleen and Ami tomorrow same time, is that ok" Carolyn asked Jenny.

"Of course, I'll see you then" and with a hug they were gone.

"I can't wait to get out of here" Jenny sighed

"You still won't be able to go to work for a month, when you get back" Gibbs said

"I know but it will be good to be at home, in my own bed"

"Who is going to look after you when you get back?"

"Naomi can look after me" Jenny stated cheerfully

"But Naomi can't look after you all the time, she has a life too"

"You have a point, what do you propose I do?" Jenny asked

"I could stay with you until you want me too"

"What if I want you to stay forever?" Jenny asked

"Then I will stay forever" Gibbs stated tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"What so if I wanted you to move in with me you would, you would give up the basement, you would give up building boats?" Jenny said trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, I would" he stated with no hesitation.

Jenny moved so their faces were almost touching "You can have a shed in the garden to build your boat" Jenny whispered into his ear. Gibbs just kissed her passionately in response.

**Author notes: still a little bit more to go. Please review **


	11. the short straw

**Author notes: thank you all the people that read this, I hope you have enjoyed the story there is still a little bit more to come.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

Jenny woke the next day to find Abby sitting in the chair next to a sleeping Gibbs. "Abs when did you get here?" Jenny whispered trying not to wake up the man that hadn't moved from his side through this whole experience.

"Last night, I'm staying until you leave on Friday so I'll fly home with you, the other guys wanted to come but Vance said only one person could come, we drew straws" Abby whispered showing Jenny a straw from her bag. Jenny giggled at the thought of the team drawing straws.

"I'm glad you're here Abs does Jethro know you're here?" Jenny asked worried that if they were both asleep when she arrived so she decided to take pictures or something.

"No, Gibbs was awake when I arrived, then I fell asleep, jet lag so I don't know when he fell asleep" Abby said with a grin "I'm going to see if I can find a caf-pow machine somewhere, I'll bring back coffee" and before Jenny knew it the bubbly Goth was gone.

Gibbs woke up and looked straight at Jenny with his sleepy cobalt eyes. "Morning" Gibbs said giving jenny a soft loving kiss on the lips.

"Morning" Jenny said smiling once the kiss had ended. Jenny saw Gibbs confused look when he realised there was no Abby in the chair next to him "She's gone to look for caf-pow" Gibbs just nodded in reply. He was lucky and not so lucky that she could read his mind. He was lucky as she would always know what he was thinking but he was not so lucky as he wouldn't be able to hide things from her them being good or bad.

Thirty minutes later Abby arrived along with Kathleen, Ami and Carolyn who she had met at the entrance. Abby was very happy as she had found a place that soled caf-pows and was slurping an extra-large one as she walked in and to Gibb's delight she brought an extra -large black coffee just the way he liked it.

A couple of minutes later Meredith and Derek came in holding hands. "We know that Nancy isn't here but we couldn't wait any longer to tell you the good news" Derek began "Meredith and I are going to have a baby" Both parents to be were grinning ear to ear. Carolyn burst in to tears and hugged them both.

Kathleen and Ami and Jenny hugged there brother and sister in law. Gibbs congratulated Derek and Meredith. To Derek and Meredith surprise Abby gave them one of her famous hugs. Jenny mouthed sorry to Meredith who was looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Abs let them breath" Gibbs said realising how much he had missed Abby and his team.

"Sorry it's just I'm a hugger, I should of asked first, like the women in the sexual harassment speech said but I couldn't help it" Abby said realising she may have been a bit out of line as she hardly knew them.

"It's ok Abby" Derek said still trying to catch his breath.

Derek and Meredith needed to tend to other patients so left as soon as they cached their breaths.

Meredith was in the break room telling Cristina how people reacted to her being pregnant.

"Is this Abby person for real" Cristina said not believing one person could be so animated.

"Yes, she is a friend of Derek's sister Jenny" Meredith said eating a carrot stick that Derek said she had to eat for the baby.

"Yeah but how do you meet someone like that?"

"She's the forensic scientist at NCIS, it doesn't matter all I know is that she is the happiest Goth I have ever met" Meredith said standing up to leave.

"She's a Goth too" Cristina said almost chasing after her best friend.

Meanwhile…

"Are you excited to be going back to DC" Ami asked Jenny

"Of course I hat hospitals almost as much as Jethro does, but then I'll miss seeing you guy's, I promise I'll stay in touch with you guys and not end up like last time" Jenny said not being effected by the glare that Gibbs was sending her.

Ami smiled at the way Jenny and Gibbs interacted. "I promise, but you have to call whenever you get a chance, even with your hectic schedule" Carolyn demanded.

Jenny nodded "I'm sorry for not being there in the past, I'm glad I have my family back, you guys can call me whenever, whatever the time" Jenny said Hugging her Mother and sisters.

"Well we had better be going, you look after her for me, we will all come back to see you on Friday before you go" Carolyn said looking at Jenny then to Gibbs and back to Jenny.

"Of course, bye" Jenny said Hugging her mother one last time.

Carolyn turned to Gibbs "I'll look after her don't worry" Gibbs said with a smile Carolyn smiled at Him then said goodbye to Abby then she turned and looked at Gibbs and Jenny one last time and left.

**What did you think? Review please.**


	12. leaving

**Author notes: thanks you to all the people that read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I can dream.**

Chapter 12

Friday came. Jenny wasn't sure if she was sad or happy to be leaving Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. She was going to miss seeing her family every day and she was worried that when she went back to DC everything would go back to the way it was before. She looked in the bathroom mirror and notices she was smiling. She hardly ever smiled before but now here she was smiling, smiling at what exactly she didn't know. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

She was brought from her thoughts by a soft knock at the door and Gibbs pocked his head around the door. "Hey, you ready to leave" he said softly still not coming into the small room fully. She nodded and with one last look in the mirror she walked out, Gibbs hot on her hills.

Her family and Abby were waiting near the exit. She hugged them all in turn. "Thank you so much you've given me a second chance" She whispered into Derek's ear as she hugged him, he just hugged her more and kissed her on the forehead.

"Remember to call us when you get home" Carolyn said hugging her daughter.

"Meredith you need anything to just call ok, and if any of you need me just call and I'll come no matter what" Jenny said while hugging her three sisters and Meredith. "Oh and if any of you are in DC come and visit"

"It was nice to meet you" Derek said to Abby and Gibbs. Abby hugged them all and Gibbs just nodded.

After giving them all another hug and thanking Derek and Meredith again for all that they did for her, she left the hospital for the first time in a month. It felt good to breath fresh air. Jenny looked back at her family and smiled knowing they would always be there for her and she would always be there for them whenever they needed her all thanks to Derek and Meredith.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand in his like he had so many times in the past month. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his hand back. They didn't need to say anything; it was them telling each other that they would always stay together no matter what. They got to the airport with time to spare so Abby and Jenny bought gifts for the team back in DC.

Jenny sat in the window seat of the plain then it went Gibbs then Abby. Jenny spent most of the plane ride looking out of the window going over the events of the past month and how a month ago she wouldn't believe it if you told her that she and Gibbs would be back together and that her and her family would close the gap that she had created between them.

Abby smiled at the sight next to her. Jenny had stopped looking out the window and had her head on Gibbs chest and he was running his fingers through her hair. "Abs what you smiling at" Jenny asked noticing Abby was grinning from ear to ear and staring at her and Gibbs.

"I'm just so happy that Mummy and Daddy are finally together" Abby giggled jenny just looked up at Gibbs and smiled then he kissed Jenny's forehead.

The plane landed short after that. They had gotten their bag's and were on their way to get a taxi when Abby ran towards a man and was hugging him then Abby stepped back and the man was revealed to be McGee and then Ziva, Tony, Ducky and even Cynthia cam and Hugged Jenny and Abby. Jenny realised that the team were like a family, they were all weird in their own ways but that's what they loved about each other.

**What did you think? One more chapter left please review. P.S sorry its short.**


	13. three years, alot can change

**Author notes: This is the final chapter. This is dedicated to Tiva-Fiva, hope you like it, Ellis is for you I hope I do her justice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I guess you could say I own Ellis Shepard. **

Chapter 13

Three years later…

It was a quiet day at NCIS. Especially for the major case response team. They didn't have a case and somehow managed to do all their paper work. Abby didn't have anything to do so was in the bullpen sitting on McGee's desk and they were talking in their computer geek language. Tony was leaning over Ziva's shoulder looking at honeymoon locations on her computer.

Gibbs was in Jenny's office just staring at her as she made phone calls. She got off the phone with secnav and said "I can barely concentrate with you staring at me like that" Gibbs just smiled and she rolled her eyes. "If you leave now, so I can get on with my work then I won't have to do any this weekend and that means I can spend more time with you" Jenny said with a smile. Gibbs raised an eyebrow then stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left, not slamming the door behind him for a change. Jenny just smiled to her-self and carried on working.

Gibbs was just about to sit down when he heard the elevator ding and little Ellis Shepard ran out. "Uncle Gibbs" She screamed as Gibbs picked her up.

"Hey Ell" He said hugging her. Ellis had her father's dark hair and her mother's green eyes. Derek and Meredith walked in to the bullpen and smiled at how attached Ellis had come to Gibbs.

"Where's Jen's office, we want to surprise her" Derek said with a wicked grin as his sister wasn't expecting them

"It's up the stairs and down through that door, do you want Ell with you" Gibbs said pointing to the door.

"Thanks, Ell can stay with you" Meredith said kissing her daughter on the cheek then walking to Jenny's office with Derek.

"Can I help you" Cynthia asked with a smile as Meredith and Derek entered the sectary area of Jenny's office.

"Can we go in and see her, I'm her brother"

"Yes just let me tell her you're here" Cynthia said about to pick up the phone.

"Don't tell her it's us, it's a surprise"

Cynthia nodded then dialled "hello, Director Gibbs, there are some people here to see you"

"Thank you, send them in Cynthia" Jenny replied wondering who it could be.

Derek and Meredith walked into Jenny's office. She looked up from her paper work and smiled at the two in front of her. She stood up and walked around her desk and hugged them both. "Aren't you missing a certain little munchkin?" Jenny said realising her niece wasn't with them.

"She is down with her uncle" Meredith said as they walked out of Jenny's office and onto the catwalk

They looked down and little Ellis sitting in Gibbs's chair behind his desk wearing an NCIS cap that was way too big for her as it fell over her eyes, Gibbs was talking and laughing with her as Ducky was telling little Ellis story's about her aunt and uncle but then he got a call and had to go back to autopsy'.

Then Ellis noticed her aunt walking down the stairs "Aunty Jen" She said running toward her aunt and ran into her awaiting arms still wearing the cap on her head. Jenny scooped her up and pulled the cap away from her eyes. "Ducky told me a story about you and Uncle Gibbs stealing a boat" Ellis said with a giggle, Meredith and Derek looked at Jenny wide eyed.

"Did he, you have to remember stealing is wrong" Jenny said carrying Ellis towards the bullpen and Ellis nodded profusely then jumped from her aunt's embrace and ran back to her uncles desk.

"Hey do you want to have a tour around NCIS" Abby asked Ellis and her parents all three nodded and Ellis took Abby's hand and walked to the elevator followed by Derek and Meredith.

Jenny walked over to her husband's embrace. They stayed like this for a while until Jenny's phone rang she tried to walk away but she couldn't escape his grasp. "Jethro, I have to go back to work and so do you" He reluctantly let go and kissed her before she left.

"Doctor Mallard is waiting for you in your office, director" Cynthia said as Jenny passed her desk.

"Thank you Cynthia, can you hold all my calls until Doctor Mallard leave's my office please" Cynthia nodded and Jenny walked into her office.

"How are you my dear" Ducky asked as she came over and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Just a little nausea's other than that fine" Jenny said "Why is the tumour back?"

"No my dear, I have the results back from the blood test I took last week and I have good news" Ducky said holding her hand.

"What's the good news?" Jenny asked eyes sparkling.

"Your pregnant, congratulations my dear" Ducky said hugging Jenny who was still in shock "This is good news isn't it?" Ducky asked worried as to why she wasn't smiling.

"Oh, ducky it's the best of news" Jenny said finally smiling and hugging him one more time before he got a call saying he was needed in autopsy.

"Cynthia can you get special agent Gibbs up here please" Jenny said to Cynthia via intercom then she started pacing in her office.

"Yes Director" Cynthia said then she called Gibbs and told him that he needed to come up.

When Gibbs came in to Jenny's office she was still pacing "You ok Jen" Gibbs asked closing and locking the door behind him.

"Yes, I have some good news to tell you" Jenny said taking her husband's hand and leading him to the sofa and pulling him down next to her.

"What is it" He asked impatiently

"Were going to have a baby" Jenny said hugging him.

"Jen, I love you so much" he said kissing her and placing his hand on her stomach where the life was growing inside of her.

Jenny Gibbs's life just kept getting better.


End file.
